


Only A Matter of Time

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Pendulum Swings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean goes with Sam to Stanford, F/M, Spin-Off Series, Stanford Era, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: He smiled as he leaned over, kissing her lips one time, the first real kiss he’d given her all night, and she shivered as he pulled away.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   written for my [](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[kissbingo](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/) prompt of 'ice'.  This is a really broad interpretation of that, I know, but it hit me that since this is an 'other' POV from the Clock Verse it might be interesting to see what other people think of John during this time :P  Hope you enjoy! 

  
She wasn’t really the type of girl to do something like that.  Really, she didn’t go out drinking at bars to find one night stands.  She was too old for that and she’d never been in the habit anyway.  She lived a simple life, working at the animal shelter and helping her brother watch his kids whenever he needed it.  It was a good life, even if she hadn’t found the love of her life yet.

But this one?  She was no good at turning down a stray and as soon as he slid into the bar stool across the way she knew that’s what he was.

He didn’t pay much attention to the others, instead keeping his head down and his hands wrapped firmly around his drink, a long cool bottle of beer.  When he seemed to settle in for the night, she found herself wanting to do something to ease the tension in those strong shoulders, to do something to put a smile on his lips. 

Her introduction went well enough, and he’d let her talk softly, asking leading questions that always seemed to get her talking but kept him from revealing anything about himself.  John, his name was, but that was about all she really knew. 

He was alone though, and when she offered him a place to sleep, he knew what she was really offering.  He accepted it without hesitation and she let him follow her back, his black truck close behind her the whole way.  He waited patiently as she opened the door and was the perfect gentleman as she offered him a drink. 

He followed her into the kitchen and leaned back against the counter as she handed him the beer. 

“Thanks, Jenny,” he said with a small smile.  There was something off with it, not serial killer off but it just felt less than real, but she knew he wasn’t all the way whole.   Still, after a few minutes, when he’d finished his beer and reached for her instead, there was something irresistible there.

When his fingers curled around her side, she let him pull her in.  His lips grazed hers, not a real kiss, just a caress, and she moaned as he moved across her cheek and down her neck.  It’d been too long and she pulled him away from the kitchen, stripping her clothes as she moved through the house, pushing him into her bedroom.  She sat at the edge of the bed, taking her time as she undid the buttons of his shirt.  She pushed it back off his shoulders and then worked at his belt.  It only took a few minutes to get his clothes off and then he was pressing her back onto the mattress.

His lips pressed over her skin, down her throat and over the most sensitive of spots, never hovering for long as he worked his way lower.  A talented tongue licked her open and she squirmed into his touch, until he was finally sliding inside her. 

He was dominating and demanding as a lover, but attentive as well and she came hard under his skillful hands.  When he was done, his arms trembling with the exertion of keeping his weight off her, he slid out carefully.  He stripped off the condom and as he stumbled into the hallway she heard the bathroom door close behind him.

When he came back in, he dressed in a hurry.  She caught his arm, knowing it was no use but she had to try anyway.  “You don’t have to go, John,” she said softly.

He smiled as he leaned over, kissing her lips one time, the first real kiss he’d given her all night, and she shivered as he pulled away.  “I really do, Jenny, but thanks for the night.  You’re a sweet lady.”

He left then and she pulled the blankets up over her, glad he was gone.  His touch had made her feel warm and loved, but his kiss?  It was like ice, a man who had nothing left inside and nothing to give.  Like he had no soul.

She lay back on the bed, refusing to look at the clock to see how long it took to fall asleep.  Whoever John Winchester was, it was only a matter of time before the ice covered him all.  Only a matter of time before the warmth was all gone and he was nothing but a frigid man with nothing left to give at all.   

 


End file.
